


A Nice Welcome

by RisingQueen2 (FallenQueen2)



Series: Kinktober 2018 [30]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Breast Worship, Dirty Talk, Eating out, F/M, Kinktober 2018, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Threesome - F/M/M, Titfucking, Vaginal Sex, ripped pantyhose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-10 22:08:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,447
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16463258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallenQueen2/pseuds/RisingQueen2
Summary: Kinktober 2018 Day 30 Stockings/Tights/Pantyhose | Breast Worship +  Day 9 Titfucking





	A Nice Welcome

“Well, this is a nice sight to come home to,” Barry commented as he sped into the apartment he shared with his lovers. 

“Mmm, yes it was quite a nice welcome for me as well.” Kara moaned out, hands tangled in Oliver’s short hair. She was still wearing her work clothes, her pencil straight skirt bunched up around her waist. Oliver was kneeling between her legs, hands on her thighs to keep them apart. Barry started to strip off his clothes as he walked over to his lovers, resting his hand on Oliver’s head as he leaned down to kiss Kara hello. 

Barry looked down to see the crotch of her pantyhose was ripped down the seam and her panties were pushed off to the side as Oliver licked up the slit of her wet pussy. 

“Someone missed you today,” Barry chuckled as Kara moaned and bucked her hips against Oliver’s face. Kara’s hand found Barry’s belt buckle as she looked up at him with lust-filled eyes and flushed cheeks.

Barry pushed her hand away from his belt buckle and knelt down instead. Kara watched her boys with half-lidded eyes and sighed when Oliver pressed his tongue inside of her. Barry unbuttoned Kara’s blouse, letting the shirt hang loosely at her sides exposing her bra. Barry reached up and tugged the bra down so her breasts popped out making Kara gasp as her nipples hardened in the cool air of their apartment. 

Barry cupped the supple flesh, thumbing over her erect nipples making her squirm a bit. Oliver held her in place with his hands on her thighs and she tightened her grip in his chair, taking care to check her super strength. Her boys loved when she used her powers during sex but right now she refused to suffocate Oliver. Barry leaned down and took her right nipple into his mouth as he massaged her mounds. Barry sucked lightly at the sensitive nub making Kara dig her free hand into Barry’s hair as well. 

Kara was a writhing mess as both her boyfriends used their mouths on her, it had been a long day and this was exactly what she needed. Kara almost lost it when Oliver grazed his teeth over her clit as Barry pinched her nipples lightly. 

Barry shifted back only to duck his head down and he sucked hard at her clit the same time Oliver pushed his tongue back into her messy with saliva and her natural juices pussy. Kara let out a cry, body arching up off the chair helpless as her orgasm washed over her, taking every last bit of her stress of the day from her. 

“Feeling good babe?” Oliver asked he looked up at her, pleased at the pleasure that was clear on their girlfriend’s face. 

“So good, what did I do to deserve you two?” Kara sighed happily as she smiled dopily down at the two. 

“The same thing we did,” Barry said simply before cupping Oliver’s chin and pulling their boyfriend into for a kiss, sharing Kara’s taste between the two of them. Kara let out a whimper as her sore core started to throb at the sight of her boyfriends making out between her legs. 

“I think Kara’s ready to join in again.” Barry chuckled fondly when their kiss broke and Oliver tugged at his clothes almost impatiently, Barry just sped him and Oliver out of their clothes fully until they were naked and pressed together. 

“Come here babe,” Oliver helped Kara off the chair and laughed when Kara all but pounced on them, kissing their faces until lipstick marks were scattered everywhere. Kara tugged her shirt and bra off completely before unzipping her skirt letting it fall to the floor with the rest of their clothes. 

“Keep them on?” Oliver asked when she went to remove her ripped pantyhose. 

“Kinky,” Kara smiled but left them on and laughed when Barry grabbed her waist and tugged her against his naked body, his cock pressing against her wet folds. 

“Don’t look so put out Ollie, I know how much you like my chest.” Kara winked when she saw the put out look on Oliver’s face as he watched Barry’s cock slipping through the mess between her thighs. 

“We love all of you,” Barry murmured as he ripped the front of her pantyhose open a bit further as Oliver stepped closer. Kara just smiled and tugged Barry closer to her body while reaching out to pull Oliver in. Using her super speed she shifted them to their bedroom, Barry laughed as he let her push him flat onto his back on the bed. Oliver looked a bit uneasy but it passed soon enough as he settled on the bed, watching as Kara rolled a condom onto Barry’s erect cock. 

Kara winked at Barry as she straddled him backward, her back facing Barry as she guided Barry’s cock into herself. She sank down smoothly, her pussy opening up to easily let Barry’s cock slide into her. Barry gripped her waist as he groaned out happily as his cock was sheathed in her tight heat, Kara was giving little gasps as she adjusted to having Barry so deep inside of her. 

Oliver stroked himself at the sight of Barry’s cock disappearing into Kara’s pussy, spreading her wide open for his viewing pleasure. Both their faces were adorned with matching pleasure, the pleasure that Oliver wished they would wear 24/7.

“Come here Ollie,” Kara reached out blindly to him as she used her right hand to balance herself on Barry’s right thigh. Barry watched as Oliver took Kara’s offered hand and allowed her to move him until he was standing in front of her, his feet bracketing Barry’s legs. 

Kara flicked his tongue over the tip of Oliver’s cock before she wrapped her hand around the base of his cock. Oliver swallowed hard as he adjusted his body as she pressed his cock firmly in the space between her breasts. Kara pushed her breasts together, trapping Oliver’s cock between the mounds of flesh, Oliver moaned more at the sight than the feel. 

Kara started to bounce up and down slowly on Barry’s cock, the action dragging both of their cocks over her body in the best possible way. Barry’s cock popped out of her pussy only to be driven back into her, filling her completely while Oliver’s cock slipped between his breasts, smearing pre-cum against her skin. Kara knew she was losing herself in the pleasure as she moaned and mewled as she bounced up and down in her place seated on Barry’s cock. 

Oliver ran his fingers through his hair, unable to stop himself from thrusting his cock upwards, watching as his cock slipped and slid against her soft skin, between her bouncing breasts. Barry couldn’t see what was happening but he was content with the sight of Kara bouncing up and down on his cock and listening to the moans of pleased noises and lust on Oliver’s face. 

Barry suddenly sat up and pressed his chest to Kara’s back, hands sliding up to her chest, now seeing what she was doing to Oliver and he helped by squeezing and kneading their girlfriend’s breasts and rubbing at the tip of Oliver’s cock all while still bouncing Kara up and down on his cock.

“I’m close,” Barry warned as his control on his speed started to slip and he started to vibrate making Kara cry out in pleasure.

“Yeah Barry, I want to feel it.” Kara leaned back fully against Barry, letting him mouth at her throat as she clenched up around the Speedster’s cock. Barry buried his face into Kara’s neck as he moved his hands and instead wrapped his arms around her stomach as he drove up into her, a cry falling from his lips as he came. 

Kara cried out as the feeling of Barry orgasming inside of her, pushed her over that edge once more, body arching almost violently between her lovers. Oliver shuddered and panted heavily as he watched his lovers come apart below him, he tossed his head back to moan before he snapped his head down to watch his cock throb and paint Kara’s chest with his cum. He felt his legs shake a bit and he collapsed onto the bed before leaning forward to rest his forehead against Kara’s.

The room was filled with the three of them gasping for breath as they all came down from their orgasmic highs. 

“So welcome home,” Kara smiled breaking the silence. 

“Yeah, welcome home.” Oliver smiled as well.

“Good to be home,” Barry laughed fondly as he leaned in to his kiss his lovers.


End file.
